


Путевые заметки

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Conquista, Diary/Journal, Gen, M/M, Spanish colonization of the Americas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Путевые заметки<br/><b>Бета:</b> hronikata<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Кугар, Дженсен, несколько исторических личностей<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> приключения и рефлексия в формате дневниковых записей<br/><b>Рейтинг: </b>R <br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> коротко — не имеющая почти ничего общего с действительностью фантазия на тему Конкисты. Доля исторических событий в тексте очень условна, описание уровня знаний о мире и образованности в эпоху Великих географических открытий не соответствует действительности и не претендует на реалистичность. Крайне вольное обращение с матчастью. Присутствует неграфичное описание человеческих жертвоприношений и насилия, а так же неумеренный пафос и штампы из рыцарских романов.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> английский ученый и искатель приключений Джейк Дженсен попадает в состав экспедиции Эрнана Кортеса. Но в Новой Испании Дженсену приходится сложнее, чем он ожидал.<br/><b>Примечания:</b> написано для команды WTF The Losers 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путевые заметки

_На берегу реки близ полуразрушенного Теночтитлана сидел человек. Лицо его покрывали племенные знаки, в головном уборе было множество перьев с красными кончиками, свидетельствовавшими о его доблести в бою. Рядом по берегу свободно бродила крупная выносливая кобыла, то и дело тыкалась мягким носом человеку в плечо, фыркала недовольно. Человек не обращал на неё внимания. Он, забыв обо всем, смотрел на небольшую книгу, лежавшую у него в руках. Плотная кожаная обложка потемнела от времени, надпись почти стерлась, но разобрать её всё еще было можно. «Путевые заметки Джейка Дженсена, сына Рональда Дженсена, йомена из Норфолка». Человек скривился, как будто от сильной боли, легко, почти незаметно погладил контуры букв и открыл книгу._

**Запись первая**

Совсем скоро, на исходе зимы этого года экспедиция во главе с достойным испанцем Эрнаном Кортесом должна высадиться на неизведанную землю. В этом предприятии я играю роль весьма скромную, лишь наблюдаю и веду записи, которые, как я надеюсь, станут столь занимательны, что будут достойны внимания ученых мужей в достославной Англии, а так же в землях франков и на просторах солнечной Испании. Разумеется, свои самые ценные наблюдения я заношу в другую книгу. Здесь же найдется место тому, что является лишним в научных трудах, но достойно упоминания в личных заметках. 

По воле божественного провидения получил я место на корабле грозного Кортеса — не иначе, как счастливый случай привел меня на Кубу в тот самый момент, когда этот достойный идальго повздорил с губернатором Веласкесом и решил отправиться на поиски новых земель, могущих стать истинной жемчужиной владений испанской короны. 

Морское путешествие было долгим и трудным. Признаться, я рад, что оно подходит к концу, но с гордостью отмечаю, что перенес его легче, чем ожидал. Смею надеяться, что кабальеро, решившие последовать за Кортесом, несколько изменят свое мнение об уроженцах Британских островов (первые дни нашего знакомства с испанскими рыцарями оказались не самыми благоприятными для упрочения дружеских сношений. Опасаюсь, что всему виной слухи о моем происхождении — один из матросов донес, что на корабле меня считают внебрачным потомком 14-го графа Оксфорда. Возмутительные слухи). Впрочем, даже в этом я нахожу добрый знак. Неприятие команды подвигло меня сблизиться со священниками, готовящимися всецело посвятить себя великому делу просвещения невежественных дикарей, кои проживают на этой земле. Один из них, Хосе ла Серна, совсем еще юн. Ему минуло двадцать лет, но силы его веры в Господа хватит на десятерых убеленных сединами старцев. Кажется, достаточно ему поднять руку в святом знамении — и дикари пойдут за ним, обретая человечность и знания. 

Земля показалась на горизонте сегодня ранним утром — известие об этом взбудоражило меня, заставив выбежать на палубу и до боли в глазах вглядываться вдаль, где в туманной дымке проступали очертания нашего нового дома. Великий день! Волнение, казалось, охватило всех. Но Кортес выглядел спокойным, его выдал только голос, едва дрогнувший, когда он отдавал команде свои распоряжения. 

Я потратил весь день, укладывая свои книги и снаряжение, но спешил зря. К острову Косумель мы подошли спустя двое суток. 

**Запись вторая**

Воистину удивительная страна! При аккуратном, внимательном изучении её почв и растительности здесь можно будет создать прижизненный Рай (да будет Господь милостив ко мне за такие слова). Чистые реки и высокие, тысячелетние, кажется, деревья, высокие скалы, ограненные ветром и водой... Всё это манит нас, заставляя с каждым днем всё глубже проникать на территорию этой благословенной земли. Как она не похожа на прохладную, вечно мрачную Англию с её нахмуренным небом и дождем, который, кажется, не кончается вовсе. Солнце здесь светит невероятно ярко. Цвет моей кожи, и без того огрубевшей от морских путешествий, стал совершенно коричневым. Боюсь, как бы отец не спутал меня с друзьями-испанцами по возвращении. Впрочем, говорить об обратной дороге пока рано — маркиз настроен не просто завоевать Новую Испанию, но покорить её, сделав достойной родиной для многих поколений. 

Признаться честно, меня терзают опасения, что сил нашей экспедиции будет недостаточно для освоения этой огромной и весьма населенной части света. Местные жители, несмотря на причудливый внешний вид (они ходят в ярких, окрашенных соком разных трав и кореньев одеждах и носят в волосах украшения, выполненные из перьев и нитей), со всей силой их дикарских душ веруют, что мы, белые люди, явились им как посланники их лжебога. Они зовут его Кецалькоатль, что в переводе с их стрекочущего и щелкающего языка означает «пернатый змей». Как мне удалось понять из рассказа нашего проводника и знатока местных языков и обычаев, дона Херонимо де Агильяра (о его удивительной судьбе я расскажу позднее), этот Кецалькоатль является наименее жестоким из всех богов, которым поклоняются дикари. Мне такое сравнение кажется чудовищным, но маркиз Кортес кажется вполне довольным, поскольку именно его принимают за воплощение белоликого Кецаля, вернувшегося из-за моря к своим детям.   
Я же смею скромно выражать надежду на то, что добрые священники, ступившие вместе с нами на землю Новой Испании, смогу совершить чудо и со временем даже самые смелые и дерзкие из дикарей станут братьями нашими во Христе. 

Но я обещал вернуться к удивительной судьбе Херонимо де Агильяра, ибо этот скромный и несомненно достойный человек претерпел множество невероятных приключений перед тем, как встретиться со своими соотечественниками на острове Косумель. Корабль, на котором он нес свою службу, затонул близ берегов Новой Испании. Агильяр и еще несколько человек смогли выбраться с места крушения и доплыть до берега, где их, едва живых, встретили местные жители. В приватной беседе дон Херонимо рассказал мне, что опасался нападения в первое время, но вскоре привык и стал воспринимать «индейцев» (так он называет дикарей) как свою новую родню. Они научили его своему языку, прокормили во время первой зимы и даже помогли сделать отдельное жилье. Оказывается, Агильяр даже взял местную девушку в жены. 

Не могу сдержать удивления — как меняет человека жизнь в непривычной среде! Агильяр был счастлив встретить соотечественников и без колебаний согласился быть нашим переводчиком и проводником, но возвращаться в Испанию отказался наотрез. А его жена так бурно выражала неодобрение нашим сотрудничеством, что я понял её без всякого знания языка.

**Запись третья**

Сегодня мы впервые столкнулись с непокорными дикарями, которые, по всей видимости, считают нас жестокими захватчиками. Их не убедили добрые слова Кортеса и демонстрация нашей военной мощи. Эти люди... Мне сложно подобрать слова, но, думаю, можно сказать, что им был неведом страх. Мы превосходили их численно, на одного раненого (даже не убитого!) кабальеро приходилось несколько десятков индейцев, но они шли в бой снова и снова, поднимались, не обращая внимания на потери и ранения, до тех пор, пока у них не осталось ни одного мужчины, способного держать в руках оружие. 

Мне глубоко претит рвение, с которым эти несчастные отстаивают своих жалких божков, и, да простит меня Господь за такие слова, я надеюсь, что мы пройдем к их столице без боя. Но я не могу умерить свое любопытство и перестать вопрошать, где же они берут смелость, чтобы выходить почти с голыми руками, без доспехов, против тяжеловооруженных рыцарей Кортеса? Что движет ими? Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я узнаю ответ. 

**Запись четвертая**

После победы на реке Тобаско к Кортесу пришли вожди соседних племен, живущих выше по течению. Они принесли ему богатые дары: золото, целебные травы и притирания. С вождями пришли трое мужчин и двадцать женщин, одна из которых, Малинче, оказалась дочерью вождя. Кортес высоко оценил дары и, как мне показалось, был очарован и восхищен прекрасной индианкой. Вскоре выяснилось, что Малинче свободно говорит на языке, который понимают везде в Новой Испании, а её брат (один из трех подаренных Кортесу мужчин) учился у Агильяра испанскому. 

Прошло совсем немного времени, и Малинче, проводившая дни за разговорами с Агильяром и нашими священниками, а вечера за услужением Кортесу, выразила желание принять христианство. Ее нарекли донья Марина. Она отличается от своих соплеменниц живым интересом к нашим обычаям и языку и уже начала немного говорить по-испански. Брат её не столь благонравен. Кортес отдал его мне в услужение, сказав, что он поможет мне в составлении карты страны. Но, кажется, сын вождя имеет собственное суждение на этот счет. Чего только стоит факт, что имя его мне до сих пор неизвестно. Он зовет себя «пумой». Агильяр объяснил мне, что по-нашему этот зверь называется «Кугар». Он сильный, ловкий и быстрый. Дон Херонимо говорил, что Кугар похож на льва, только меньше и изящней. 

Я решил, что проще последовать глупой прихоти, чем обращаться к юноше, не используя имя. Сын вождя стал зваться Кугаром, а я заслужил среди испанцев славу плохого остряка. Где же это видано, говорили они мне, чтобы хищный зверь жил в неволе. 

Их слова вызвали у меня лишь раздражение. Впрочем, я не жалею — благодаря моему импульсивному поступку Кугар наконец продвинулся в дальнейшем изучении языка и немного рассказал мне о расселении племен (упомянув вражду между ними). Полагаю, в скором времени мы начнем работать над картой. 

**Запись пятая**

Сегодня произошло событие, оставившее о себе крайне неоднозначное впечатление. Из Семпоалы на поклон к Кортесу пришли индейцы из племени тотонаков. Они говорили с маркизом около трех часов, Агильяр и донья Марина переводили, сменяя друг друга. Меня и Кугара позвали тоже. Из весьма путаных объяснений переводчиков я понял, что тотонаки предлагают Кортесу союз против Монтесумы, заносчивого вождя враждебного им племени. Едва я услышал это имя, как понял, что исход переговоров предрешен.   
Прославленный Кортес затаил на Монтесуму злобу, поскольку индейский вождь отказался встретиться с ним. Подробности их сговора меня интересовали мало и я, заскучав, невольно обратил внимание на своего спутника. Кугар сидел так прямо, как будто ему в спину воткнули двуручный рыцарский меч. Он дерзко смотрел на почтенных вождей, его глаза сверкали от негодования и едва сдерживаемой ярости. Я извинился перед маркизом, сославшись на дурное самочувствие, и поспешил увести Кугара оттуда. 

Как только мы оказались рядом с моим временным жилищем, где ночевал и он, я потребовал объяснений. Добиться от Кугара больше пары слов непросто и в обычный день (позволю себе доверить личным заметкам, не предназначенным для чужих глаз, одну странность. Именно я обычно начинаю наш разговор, рассказываю ему об Англии, об отце, выношу свои суждения об обычаях и нравах, виденных мною во время путешествий, спрашиваю о том, что заметил здесь. Любой другой на моем месте давно бы потребовал замены нерадивого помощника, но я... впрочем, неважно). Сегодня мне даже не потребовалось настаивать. Кугар отвел меня к реке и там, вдали от чужих ушей, произнес пламенную, полную любви к своей дикой и жестокой родине речь. Он говорил о недопустимой вражде между вождями и войне между племенами, о необходимости объединиться, чтобы… (на этом месте он прервался, словно только что понял, где находится, и сказал, что я — единственный бледнолицый, которому повезло слышать эти слова и остаться в живых). 

Мы крупно повздорили. Я доказывал Кугару, используя свой весьма немалый запас красноречия, что сопротивление испанцам только погубит их. Я рассказал ему о христианстве, о справедливости Господа и Страшном Суде, о разумном устройстве королевств и колоний, управляемых монархами. Когда я окончил свою речь, на Новую Испанию опустилась ночь. В горле у меня пересохло, и я был совершенно обессилен. 

Но все зря. Кугар только посмотрел на меня (его темные глаза опасно блеснули в темноте. А может, мне показалось) и сказал, что жалеет меня. На мой вопрос «почему» он ответил только, что не может объяснить человеку, не знавшему свободы, что он потерял. 

**Запись шестая**

После памятного разговора с Кугаром прошел почти месяц. Мы работали над картой, но уже без прежнего понимания. Я всё не мог перестать думать о его словах, но сегодня произошло воистину ужасное событие, заставившее меня раз и навсегда отринуть любые мысли о возможности и допустимости завоевания. 

Эту землю нужно спасать! Хотя бы землю, пока она еще не пропиталась кровью по локоть, потому что дикарей, творящих такое, спасти невозможно. 

Сегодня мы вошли в Тласкалу. Вождь племени и верховный жрец приветствовали нас, оказывали Кортесу великие почести, достойные богов. Так перевела нам их речь донья Марина. Но то, что мы увидели, оказалось непредставимым по всем законам, божеским и человеческим. 

В Тласкале был праздник. Кажется, связанный с одним из местных божков. По пирамидам и столбам, прямо по улицам поселения текли реки крови. Человеческой крови. Мы видели обезглавленные тела; людей, истекающих кровью из проткнутых конечностей; жрецов, которые приносили в жертву сердце, вырезанное из груди мужчины, бывшего гордостью племени. 

Агильяр потом сказал, что это был красивый светлый день. Я не могу согласиться с ним или опровергнуть его слова. Бордовая пелена до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами, я чувствую запах крови и смерти повсюду. Разве они разумны — люди, способные на такое? Разве их можно назвать людьми и позволить вершить собственное «правосудие»? Нет. 

Кортес был прав, отдавая приказ убить каждого жреца в Тласкале. И я готов защищать это убеждение до конца своих дней. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь смиренные молитвы наших братьев во Христе смогут очистить это место от скверны.   
Кугара я отослал на несколько дней. Пусть побудет при Агильяре или при сестре — мне всё равно. Не могу его видеть, не желаю! Кровь этих порождений Дьявола течет и в его жилах. 

**Запись седьмая**

Кугар, едва вернувшись, несколько успокоил меня. Он больше не заводил речей об освобождении или союзе всех племен. Только объяснил, что приносить людей в жертву стали после того, как Кецалькоатль уплыл за море в поисках лучшего мира для своих детей. Тогда, по словам Кугара (милый, милый дикарь) главным богом стал Тескатлипока — лик его черен, как сажа, но он обладает огромной воинской силой. Только кровь и сердца лучших из лучших утоляли голод Тескатлипоки, позволяли ему защищать свой народ. 

Эту легенду я выслушал с содроганием. Воспоминания о кровавом Тласкале были еще слишком свежи. Впрочем, Кугар, заметив мое настроение, замолчал и более не произнес ни слова, зато и не печалился тоже. Он сидел, замотавшись в свое яркое одеяние, и смотрел в костер, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. Когда я спросил его, что за добрые мысли вызывают у него радость, Кугар только улыбнулся мне. 

Когда забрезжил рассвет, к огню подошел Агильяр и сообщил, что Кортес принял решение наступать на Мехико (это главное поселение в индейских землях. Кугар зовет его Теночтитлан). 

**Запись восьмая**

О, как прав был Кугар, когда говорил, что с бедами своей родной земли любой народ может покончить самостоятельно. Со времени нашего наступления на Теночтитлан минуло полгода, и всё, что доблестные конкистадоры сделали за долгие зимние месяцы — это вырезали, сожгли и замучили пытками больше индейцев, чем любые жрецы Тескатлипоки. Кортес как будто сошел с ума от крови и золота, он требует от вождей всё новых даров для себя и доньи Марины. Все эти полгода он раздавал земли Новой Испании членам своей «экспедиции» — убийцам и мучителям, которых стыдно назвать воинами. Я дожидаюсь середины лета как окончания моих блужданий по пустыне. Мой договор с Кортесом истекает, и я не буду ничем ему обязан. В августе я надеюсь оказаться в порту Веракрус, а там сесть на корабль до Кубы. 

Кугара я отпустил в самом начале зимы. Помог бежать, солгав Кортесу, донье Марине и даже Агильяру. Боже милосердный, не оставь меня за грехи мои, прими раскаяние и позволь искупить, но я не мог иначе. Помощники Кортеса, одурманенные дымом особых растений и ослепленные запахом крови, впитавшимся, кажется, в нас навеки, убивали любого индейца, который только попадался им на глаза, пьянея от безнаказанности. Жуткие рассказы о застенках Святой Инквизиции выглядят по сравнению с этим как нелепые выдуманные истории про Дикую Охоту, которые рассказывала нам с братьями мать. 

Я не мог допустить такой судьбы для Кугара. Надеюсь, ему удалось спастись. 

**Запись девятая**

Я оставляю эти путевые заметки в надежном месте. Может быть, через два или три десятка лет я вернусь за ними и с их помощью расскажу правдивую историю покорения Новой Испании. Или же их найдет кто-то другой и, смею надеяться, распорядится ими верно.

Кортес спешно покидает Теночтитлан, стремясь на побережье. И я покидаю этот страшный, багрово-черный от крови и дыма город. Но нам с маркизом более не по пути.   
Вчера в моем доме появился Кугар. Я едва узнал его, облаченного в испанское платье, но когда понял, что передо мной стоит старый друг, радости моей не было предела. Кугар предупредил меня о готовящемся возмездии. Индейцы еще не объединились и его работа не завершена, но он сделал главное — сыны этой земли готовы защищать свой дом. 

Кугар уговорил меня уйти с ним, пообещав, что как только я захочу отправиться обратно на Кубу, в Англию или на край света, он не будет мне препятствовать. Признаться честно, я страшусь того, что готовит мне будущее, но, уповая на собственную удачу и милость Господа, верю, что с честью выдержу все испытания, уготованные судьбой. 

_Услышав вдалеке шум шагов и чьи-то голоса, человек аккуратно закрыл книгу и коротким свистом подозвал лошадь. Через несколько минут, когда на берег вышли солдаты в испанских доспехах, о его присутствии напоминали только следы на песке._


End file.
